


in whiskey veritas

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Relaunch-verse, celebration, no direct connection to anything though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: She is from an Irish family after all.





	in whiskey veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



> Happiest of happy birthdays, my dear Ariella! <3  
> I hope this fic checks all the boxes you requested. ;)

 

 

By two in the morning the party is starting to wind down. For the past three hours I have been trying my best to avoid having my glass refilled by Kathryn’s relatives. There is only so much whiskey I can consume when I am trying to make a good impression with my new in-laws. 

Clearly my wife feels differently, because I have spotted her at the bar with numerous relatives and family friends - laughing and sharing drinks - and every now and then her eyes have drifted towards me with a smile that has become a little wider with each round.

 

\---

 

“Hey there, handsome,” Kathryn’s voice rumbles, then I jump when I feel her hand on my butt. 

Mortified that any of her cousins, or her mother, may have to watch her fondling me, I twist away from her, but she only takes the opportunity to stand even closer. Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes a bit unfocused. She may also be pushing her chest out a little more than she usually would in public, or at a family function…

She bites her lip. “I can’t wait to get you naked.”

Then she spills her drink down my pant leg.

 

\---

 

I have barely closed the door when we are tearing off each other’s clothes, stumbling to the bedroom, where she pushes me onto the bed. Before I have found my way to the pillows, she is already crawling up my body, all hot mouth and sinful curves.

She moans in delight when I pull her up, until her glistening folds are right above my face. The moment my tongue laps at her, she actually yelps.

My hands press her down against my mouth, but she needs no encouragement, instead rides me with such abandon, I fear she’ll break my nose.

 

\---

 

My face freshly washed, I step out of the bathroom, and the sight of her nude body, gloriously on display, makes me fist myself in anticipation.

Then I notice the faint snoring.

I sigh at my hard-on, but still smile when I pull the sheets over us, and press a kiss to her shoulder before I whisper, “Happy Birthday, Kathryn.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A round of thanks to [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/works), [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/works) and [Miss_Mil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil/works) for the help. I love you guys. <3


End file.
